Yukime's Anger
by BellumTerra
Summary: Yukime's anger has gotten out of control, and Light and L try and find out the answere. Crack! For 'Loves-Chihuahua's challenge! Rated for random Yukime-ness. Why is she so angry? Read to find out! R&R desu! No yaoi.


**(Disclaimer:I do not own Death Note, nor do I own Evanescence.  
Basic plot:Yukime's time of the month. Lol. She gets REALLY angry around that time, and now the task force has to deal with it desu~!!!)**

It was an average day at the Kira Task Force, when. . .

The doors slammed open, and Yukime walked in. She had a dark shadow covering her eyes, and her hair was a mess. Much more than usual.

"Ah! Goodmorning Yukime-chan!" Matsuda exclaimed. She looked at him, and a surge like lightning filled him. He froze as if he turned to ice.

"I'm freeeeeeeeeee!~" A ghosty-image of Matsuda exclaimed, flying from his head, towards the ceiling. Light and L sped over, grabbed the ghosty image, and threw it into Matsuda as he regained conciousness. Matsuda then walked as far away as he could get from Yukime, world-wide known as YUKI.

Name:Yukime (Alias:YUKI)  
Age:25  
Height:5` 8 (Same as her twin brother)  
Weight:110 lbs. (Same as L.)

She had a deathly glare today, and the circles under her eyes helped the glare look scarier. L sat down in his normal hunching position, as she took her seat next to him. She yanked the chair back, sat down in the same position as L, and glared at Light, motioning for him to come here.

She motioned for him to push the chair up to her laptop, and he did, but afterwards, her cellphone began ringing. The ringtone was quite. . . . . Weird compared to everyone elses.

_Lets start a Riot! Riot!_

Lets start a Riot! Riot!!!

She pressed the talk button and spoke angrily.

"Hello?" She asked. Wow, Yukime deffinetly is NOT a morning person!

"Earth to Yukime!" Came a whisper-like voice. Yukime looked at Aizawa, and he froze, turning off his phone.

About three hours later, she pulled out a lollipop. Light could have sworn, right then and there, that she was some kind of cartoon character-come-to-life! She set it on the table, and looked at Light.

"Light-_san_," She said. She really didn't like Light. The 'san' sounded forced. Light gulped.

"Y- yes?" He asked.

"Could you get me another cup of coffee?" She asked, still using an angry voice. He rushed to get the coffee, and came back in about two minutes. She drank it all in one gulp and continued working on her computer.

Another three hours later, when it was well around 3:00 in the afternoon, Yukime got up, and Matsuda noticed a red-ish spot on her pale colored jeans. She wandered off, and when she returned, she was wearing different pants. These were looser, black jeans. She sat back down and Matsuda, just one comment, he could have literally died from her glare.

"Wow! No wonder you were so angry!" He said.

After his comment, her head slowly turned to meet his eyes. Matsuda gulped, but he noticed she was looking directly at him, her hands on the back of the spinny-chair (Weee!!~) and she let out a low growl, like a dog or a wolf.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Matsuda screamed. Light tipped his head to one side, very Misa-ish, and blinked.

"Why are you all afraid of her?" He asked. She turned her attention to him and he gulped.

"Never mind!" He replied, hiding next to Matsuda behind the couch. Yukime turned back to her work and then got off, wandering off again. This time, she turned towards her room. L and Light decided to follow her. They saw her walk into the storage room, just down the hall from the stairs. She got out a package labeled "_Pads_" and reached in.

Empty.

She sighed and threw the package back into the storage room, walking into her bedroom. She called Watari on her cellphone, and in a whisper tone she said.

"Hey, Watari? Can you make a run to the store later? We're out of *Cough Ahem*" She said. Appearently Watari cought her drift and said he would pick those up later. She thanked him in a nice tone and hung up, appearently noticing the two boys at her door.

She sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We were just wondering. . . whats up with your attitued today?" Light asked.

Another sigh.

"Its none of your business." She said, shooing them out. The closed the door behind them and sat down, singing silently,

"_I can't run anymore  
_

_I fall before you  
_

_Here I am  
_

_I have nothing left_

Though I've tried to forget  


_You're all that I am  
_

_Take me home  
_

_I'm through fighting it_

Broken  


_Lifeless  
_

_I give up  
_

_You're my only strength_"_  
_

She was singing "October" by Evanescence. She really loved that song, and it was in the top ten of her favorite songs.

X-X-X

About one hour later, she walked back into the work room. They had just gotten done discussing her anger-issues. She came in and sat on the couch, cross-legged. Everyone gasped at the new sitting position. She rolled her eyes.

"Yukime, what the heck is up with your anger issues!?" Light asked.

She sighed.

"Its called PMS, Idiot." She said. He flushed pink.

"S- sorry." He said, not wanting to have to discuss with her, womanly puberty.

"B- but you don't need to take it out on us!" Light added.

Uh-oh. Bad move, Light.

She ran over to him and pinned him to the wall, holding him by his shirt.

"You got a problem with that?!" She asked, her eyes looking deadly.

"N- No!" He yelled as she put him down.

"Sorry. Its just. . . . I can't control my anger." She said, going over to her laptop and sitting like L.

So begins the week of torture known as puberty for the task force.

Oh, joy.

Not.

**(A/N:Lol. I really liked writing this, getting to bring out Yukime's evil side.**

Yukime:Your making me THAT mean?!  
Me:Yes! But thats how we both are when its out time of the month!  
Yukime:Cept you don't look like your gonna kill your enemy and friends.  
Me:True.  
Both:REVIEW!)


End file.
